Teach Me
by kurooha
Summary: El profesor siempre aclara las dudas que tenga el alumno, enseñandole todas las cosas que necesite saber... ¿entonces por qué las cosas son tan difíciles? KakaSaku


**Teach Me**

Con hojas utilizadas, carpetas, cuadernos y un montón de cosas tiradas por el suelo, se sentó apoyada a la pared mientras miraba uno de los cuadernos que ya estaba del todo lleno.

Lo abrió por la mitad, mirando a ver que era lo que había escrito allí, para ver si servía para algo o no.

En el cuaderno, en cada línea, había la misma frase una tras otra vez. Se acordó fácilmente de que se trataba y la leyó una vez, para después cerrar los ojos y volver a decirla, viendo que aún se acordaba perfectamente de lo que decía.

'_Sentimiento hacía una persona por el que se desea el bien.'_

Y se acordaba con todo detalle de cómo una noche cogió ese cuaderno y escribió la definición, que encontró en uno de los libros, sobre el amor.

Recordaba exactamente como se enfadaba al darse cuenta de que, aunque entendiera cada una de las palabras que venían en esa definición, era incapaz de comprender lo que quería decir cuando se unía todas esas palabras.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, toda persona desea el bien de todos los demás y no era posible de amar a todo ser humano, conocido o no.

Por lo tanto, llegaba a la conclusión de que, por una vez, el libro estaba equivocado.

Así que siguió preguntándose: ¿qué era el amor exactamente?

¿Conocía ella realmente ese sentimiento?

Su mente, siempre, al llegar a esa pregunta, acababa navegando tranquilamente hasta llegar hasta uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Lo que sentía por él era el mismo sentimiento que se podría considerar amor?

Había llorado por él, había sufrido por él y siempre había querido pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Se había sentido celosa de cualquiera que pudiera acercarse demasiado al chico que siempre residía en su mente y que no podía quitarlo de allí aún por más que lo intentara y hasta había perdido la amistad de su mejor amiga por él.

Eso era amor, ¿verdad?

'¡Claro que si!' siempre había gritado ese extraño personaje que residía en su interior.

O quizá tan solo era egoísmo.

Egoísmo por querer a alguien que era considerado como un ninja de los más atractivos y, a la vez, fuertes que había en esos momentos.

Quizá un mero capricho de una chica que aún no quería madurar en lo que se refería en el amor.

Quizá el mismo capricho había decidido que ella estaba enamorada de él cuando, quizá, tan solo estaba atraída a él.

Porque ¿cómo puede considerarse estar enamorada de una persona cuando no la conocías? Porque tan solo conoces su nombre, no sabes nada ni de su pasado ni de su familia, no conociendo su carácter detrás de esa fría seriedad que tiene siempre a excepción de cuando estaba teniendo un interesante combate...

¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien cuando tan solo sabes que tan solo vive para matar a su hermano?

Por lo tanto, eso no debía de ser amor.

Eso era lo que pensaba siempre, pero que, al final, acababa con un 'son bobadas, realmente estoy enamorada de él.'

Y así, siempre acababa ese conflicto mental.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que, en vez de hacer limpieza en la habitación, se había puesto a pensar en otras cosas que en esos momentos no tenían que salir a flote.

Levantándose del suelo, y decidiendo que ya había hecho suficiente limpieza durante ese día, cogió las cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo y las metió en los cajones donde antes habían estado.

Volvió a sentarse esta vez en la cama, pensando en cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente y, para variar, llego otra vez sobre el asunto que no entendía por mucho que se esforzara.

Amor.

Porque parecía que el mundo giraba alrededor del amor y porque, mientras el mundo iba girando, ella giraba con él, tomando la dirección contraria, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Y, entonces, sin darse cuenta, pequeños flashbacks venían, en lo que parecía, un intento de ayudarla para que pudiera seguir girando siguiendo la misma dirección que el mundo.

_'Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedes enseñarme a sentir?'_

Nunca quiso ir directamente al grano, así que dejó escapar primero esa pregunta.

Y él, que era su profesor, le enseñó con sus manos lo que el sentir era capaz de hacer en un ser humano y, aunque a veces tuviera el remordimiento de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, se borraba al saber que, al fin y al cabo, nunca hubo nada más que caricias en las mejillas y poca cosa más, imposible de estar mal.

Y entonces, a Sakura, le volvió a carcomer esa pregunta que parecía no dejarse vencer pasara lo que pasara.

_'Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedes enseñarme a amar?'_

Aún se acordaba de la cara que él puso cuando escuchó la pregunta, su único ojo visible aumentando un poco ante la sorpresa, pero sin dejarse notar demasiado y le dio una respuesta, aunque no fuera lo que ella se había esperado.

_'El amor no es algo que se pueda enseñar...'_

Y así acabó la conversación de ese día, dejando a una Sakura no muy segura. Dejando que su cabeza no parara de pelear cuando se aseguraba a si misma de que parara con las mismas palabras que había utilizado Kakashi para responderla.

Pocos días más tarde, otra pregunta se formó en la mente de la chica, la cual, después de unas cuantas dudas sobre preguntarlo o no, se atrevió a preguntar.

_'Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedes quererme?'_

_'Claro.'_

_'¿Me quieres?'_

_'Si.'_

_'¿Entonces puedes amarme?_

Y nunca había sentido una respuesta tan segura.

_'No.'_

_'¿Por qué?'_

_'Es imposible.'_

Y dejó bien claro que lo que ella había pedido él nunca podría realizarlo, porque aunque él le hubiera enseñado a sentir y a que amar era algo que no se podía enseñar, no podía hacer nada para cumplir el último pedido.

Y la chica, se quedó otra vez girando en dirección contraria del mundo cuando creía que ya había conseguido tomar la misma dirección.

'Imposible... Es imposible...'

La perfecta excusa para olvidarse de todo, pero entonces venían las ganas de que su profesor le explicara los motivos que había para que fuera imposible.

_'Kakashi-sensei... ¿por qué es imposible?'_

_'Como tu dices... soy tu sensei... preguntarme que si puedo amarte es algo que no puedo hacer porque traería graves consecuencias.'_

_'Pero entonces... ¿por qué puedes quererme y no amarme?'_

_'Porque son cosas diferentes. Amarte es un grado mayor que el quererte. Yo te quiero al igual que Naruto y Sasuke. Es el querer que un profesor pueda tener a sus alumnos. Nada más. Amar...'_

Y ahí quedo, no siguió con la posible definición de lo que sería amar para él, sino, simplemente, dejo escapar un: '_No puedo...'_

Los días pasaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si las preguntas no hubieran ocurrido, pero aún así, sin ser lo mismo que antes era, algo que volvió a cambiar cuando la chica volvió a enfrontarse con su profesor.

_'Kakashi-sensei...'_

Solo con decir su nombre una vez, el hombre sacó su cabeza del libro que siempre estaba leyendo, mirando con un poco de curiosidad a la chica que estaba, seriamente, delante de él

_'Me duele.'_

Dicho eso, Kakashi ya estaba enfrente de ella, mirando por todo su cuerpo preocupado esperando a que la chica le dijera a donde le hacía daño.

_'Me duele aquí.'_

Silencio. Silencio y sorpresa del hombre al ver como la chica se llevo su mano en el pecho.

_'¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué siento esto?'_

Kakashi la miró con pena, encogiendo los hombros antes de hablar.

_'A veces, no hay respuesta para algunas preguntas. A veces hay cosas que pueden ser malas en cierto modo y no pueden ser evitadas. No todo necesita tener una respuesta para ser.'_

_'Es injusto.'_

Y él le dio la razón silenciosamente con un movimiento de cabeza mientras murmuraba para si mismo lo injusto que era.

_'¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

_'Nada. Simplemente olvidar.'_

_'Pero tu mismo sabes que olvidar no es fácil, sensei.'_

_'Y si intentas amarme... un intento... quizá así podrás curar el dolor que tengo y quizá así las cosas serán más fáciles.'_

_'No, Sakura. Las cosas no son así de fáciles.'_

_'Solo será intentarlo.'_

_'No.'_

_'Kakashi-sensei...'_

_'Yo no soy apropiado... busca a otra persona.'_

Y con eso, solo quedó la espalda que se alejaba del hombre que le había enseñado a la chica tantas cosas.

Su cuerpo, inconscientemente, fue cayendo suavemente en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada mientras recordaba cuna y otra vez como quedaron las cosas al final.

Los profesores por mucho que enseñaran, nunca acaban de enseñar todas las cosas que un alumno necesitaba saber para seguir adelante en su vida y esto, según ella, y aunque sonara quizá un poco egoísta, era lo que estaba pasando.

Kakashi la había dejado a mitad del aprendizaje a sentir, y justo cuando estaban llegando al final lo había dejado, porque no estaba bien.

Pero entonces, por qué algo que no estaba bien parecía que sabría a placer aun cuando se sentía dolor en el pecho.

Otra pregunta que quizá, algún día, tendría que preguntársela a Kakashi, si él querría responderla, claro esta.

Y quizá, algún día no muy lejano, el profesor se abriría más para dejar que su alumna aprendiera lo que en esos momentos no le quería enseñar.

Quizá...

Mientras a seguir pensando en que cosas más podría preguntarse a su profesor para que le enseñara la próxima vez que tuvieran oportunidad.

····

"Kakashi-sensei... ¿puedes enseñarme a amar?"

Y él sonrió, sin decir nada, porque la mirada lo dijo todo por él y las palabras eran algo que sobraban.

Después de todo, los profesores siempre pueden enseñar a sus alumnos con más que palabras, haciendo que simples gestos, miradas y tactos sean todo lo que necesitan para aprender sobre un asunto.

"¿Puedes amarme?"

···········

N/A: Dark aplaudiéndose por publicar su primer Kaka/Saku Bueno... al principio iba a ser más... más ligero... con más humor y tal, pero como normalmente me pasa, no he podido hacer que me saliera de la forma que quería U.U

Pero bueno... tengo mi primer Kaka/Saku publicado!! . Nótese que la pareja es una de las cuales más me enloquece. Aclaremos... es la ÚNICA que me llega a poner eufórica con tan solo verlos en un flash xD

Y si todo va bien... ya iré publicando más sobre ellos -

Quizá el final lo encuentre un poco extraño... quizá no esta muy aclarado o yo que sé... pero bueno... no quiero cambiar nada porque aún se podrá estropear más.

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado.

Ja ne!


End file.
